Strange Lovers
by Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan
Summary: A family broken up by a curse. Seeking comfort in eachother. But what when that comfort turns into something more? Momiji/Ritsu


**I was writing a fanfiction AyameKyou – but suddenly I didn't feel like writing about them. But I did feel like writing more cuteness. So I asked my friend to give me an odd couple and she answered: RitsuMomiji. So here it is, the sudden Fanfiction I decided to write. I saw there wasn't one about them yet – so I hope you like it!! owyeah..**

**disclaimer; dun own them pplz!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Momiji currently was snuggled up in Ritsu's arms. Today had been stressing, for both the monkey and the rabbit. They had faced Akito – the curse finally being broken.

They had declared their relation, finally having gathered all their courage. They only now realised how much Akito had actually changed. She hadn't yelled at them. She faintly smiled – obviously trying to act nice.

It had been a shock, for the whole Sohma family. The curse being broken, finding out that Akito in fact was a woman – everything had changed so drastically.

But both were happy. They were able to just live their lives – together. Not needing to be afraid. It was a freedom they never expected to own, but they did now.

How their relation started – it was still quit vague. Momiji had been walking the streets aimlessly, crying. Having to see his mother and sister – acting like he was just a friend. It was hard. He had turned a corner, bumping straight into Ritsu.

At first, he just stood there – not hearing Ritsu's usual apoligies. He also didn't notice Ritsu's hand on his shoulder, asking him if something was wrong. He had been pulled in a hug – he hadn't ever been hugged long, all thanks to the curse.

He had clutched onto Ritsu – drifting away in the comfort he was getting. He had drifted into a sleep. He had woken up, in Ritsu's appartment. He had been talking with Ritsu and after that he had been visiting Ritsu frequently.

Their relation had slowly developed. Momiji found out that Ritsu wasn't the freak he had always thought Ritsu was. The monkey was very unsure - that was obvious, but underneath that layer a very nice person was kept hidden.

Ritsu too didn't know what exactly had changed. He had found Momiji wasn't the kid he seemed to be, but a intellegent teenager. Both their opinions about eachother gradually changed – and thus their relationship.

Ritsu lightly tightened his hold. Momiji looked up, catching Ritsu's soft expression. He reached up, brushing his lips against Ritsu's. Ritsu pulled Momiji closer, deepening the kiss slowly.

This side of Ritsu – the confident, loving side. It was rare and Momiji was happy to be the one receiving it. He was being pushed down softly, his back on the sofa.

He felt Ritsu's hand trail down slowly, slipping underneath his shirt. He slowly slipped his tongue in Ritsu's mouth, exploring it – taking his time. They had the whole night ahead of them.

One hand was wrapped in Ritsu's hair, the other refraining him to escape. Ritsu didn't mind, not being the one in control. He slowly removed Momiji from his shirt, letting Momiji do the same with him.

They hadn't done it before – too afraid of Akito's anger. This time though, there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. "You sure..?" Ritsu murmered against Momiji's lips. A bit on his buttom lip was the answer.

And the night was sweet. For the first time they didn't have to think about rules. They wouldn't have to face consequences. They were free as their game of love continued – staining the cold nightly air with the heat of their bodies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And, what do you think? I think it turned out to be nice and cute! Please review, for I'm dying to know what you think of it! Maybe you even know more weird couples for me? I can always try!**

**In my profile you can read about the "weird couple" idea. – don't ask in a review, it will be confussing me -**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
